


Those Skype Calls

by peribble



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Narumitsu - Freeform, Skype, Wrightworth - Freeform, haha inspired by phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peribble/pseuds/peribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skype calls are better than letter writing when it comes to long-distance relationships. {Post AA:T&T, During AA:AJ}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Skype Calls

**Author's Note:**

> yo!! this was inspired by dan howell & phil lester. haha  
> my twitter is @wrighthalsey, so hmu if you want to :)

"Wright. What have you done this time?"  
Phoenix Wright chuckled as he looked at his laptopscreen, which was currently showing the glaring face of his husband, Miles Edgeworth.  
"..It's not that bad, Miles!" He replied, sipping some cheap coffee.  
"You are a disbarred defense attorney and father toa little girl that isn't even yours. You call that not that bad?" Miles shifted in his seat, pushing his eyeglasses back.  
Phoenix turned to the sleeping little girl on the couch of the Wright & Co. Law Offices, sighing softly. "Yeah, so..? She's precious."  
"Let me see then." Even though Miles wouldn't admit it, Phoenix noticed this little thing about him; his interest for children.  
With a little chuckle, he turned the webcam towards the little girl.  
"Agreed, Wright. Trucy /is/ precious." Miles' eyes were shining, his soft side showing.  
This was Miles Edgeworth the father, not Miles Edgeworth the demon prosecutor.  
Phoenix turned the webcam back to him. "How's work?"  
Miles tapped his pen against his desk, biting his lip. God, Phoenix loved it whenever he did that. It was cute, after all.  
"Tiring, as always.." A little sigh came out from Miles' mouth. "Though, it's great talking to you."  
Phoenix giggled, yawning. "Good night."  
"..Good night, Wright."  
\---  
"Daddy..!! Papa is calling!" Trucy called, gloved hands grasping the open laptop. It was ringing, the screen informing them of Miles Edgeworth's call.  
"Coming!"

Phoenix ran up to her, wearing a loose pink apron.   
Trucy accepted Miles' call, and it immediately showed his smiling face. "Hi, Trucy."  
"Papa!!" She wrapped her arms around the laptop, pretending it was her other father.  
Miles laughed, a tinkling sound that was music to both Phoenix's and Trucy's ears.  
Phoenix grabbed a plastic chair as Trucy pulled away. "Hey, Miles..!"  
"Wright, are you actually cooking again?" The prosecutor shook his head. "I'll be sure to send the fire department to you."  
"Come on Miles. All we eat are take out! It's nice to eat some homecooked meals!" He pouted, folding his arms.  
"Trucy, make sure the smoke detector is working, I don't want you and your father to be burned to a cris-"  
"Hold it!! I said I had things under control..!!!"  
Trucy and Miles laughed, while Phoenix looked offended.   
"O-Okay then." Miles sighed, the ruffle of papers heard. "I miss you two so much..!"  
"Yeah, me too, Miles.." Phoenix smiled.  
Trucy ran off towards the kitchen, probably to check on Phoenix's cooking.  
"..Daddy? The food is burned!!"   
Miles looked at him pointedly, chucking. "I told you so, Wright."  
"S-Shut up, Miles! Good bye, love you!" Flustered, Phoenix ended the call, closing the laptop. "Coming!"


End file.
